parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective
Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Olivia Flaversham - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Hiram Flaversham - Boris Hauntley (Vampirina) *Toby - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Judson - Anna (Frozen) *Professor Ratigan - Scar (The Lion King) *Fidget - Banzai (The Lion King) *Bartholomew - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Ratigan's Gang - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Felicia - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) *Bar Maid - Mama Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Miss Kitty Mouse - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Queen Moustoria - Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) *Disguised Criminal - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Juggling Octopus - Parappa the Rapper *Frog and Salamander - Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) Scenes: *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 1-Kidnapped/"Main Title" *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 2-Humpty Dumpty Finds Vampirina Hauntley *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 3-Enter Beanstalk Jack *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 4-Enter Scar *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 5-"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 6-The Unusual Footprints/Here's Pongo *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 7-At the Toy Store *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 8-Banzai Kidnaps Vampirina Hauntley/The Chase *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 9-'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/The Reunion *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 10-Scar's Plan *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 11-Beanstalk Jack's Observation *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 12-At the Pub *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 13-"Let Me Be Good To You" *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 14-The Bar Fight/Following Banzai *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 15-Beanstalk Jack and Scar's Confrontation *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 16-Scar's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/Queen Miranda's Doom *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 17-'We Set The Trap Off Now!' *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 18-At Buckingham Palace *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 19-The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 20-The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 21-'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective Part 22-End Credits; "Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *Vampirina *101 Dalmatians *Frozen *The Lion King *Robin Hood *Sofia The First Gallery: Jack in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Beanstalk Jack as Basil of Baker Street Humpty in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Humpty Dumpty as Dr. David Q. Dawson Going Batty-Scare B&B 5.jpg|Vampirina Hauntley as Olivia Flaversham Boris Hauntly.png|Boris Hauntley as Hiram Flaversham Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Toby frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6618.jpg|Anna as Mrs. Judson Scar in The Lion King.jpg|Scar as Professor Ratigan Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as Fidget Prince john looks mad.png|Prince John as Bartholomew File:Hyenas.jpg|The Hyenas as Ratigan's Gang Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-02.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Felicia File:Mama_Bear.png|Mama Bear as Bar Maid Goldie & Bear Little Red Riding Hood is Happy.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Miss Kitty File:Queen-miranda.jpg|Queen Miranda as Queen Moustoria Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof